


вопросы принадлежности

by VioletSweater



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSweater/pseuds/VioletSweater
Summary: Размышления таких разных, но одновременно похожих персонажей.(Можно читать и как джен, и как что-то с намеком на пейринг)
Kudos: 5





	вопросы принадлежности

Я никогда никому не принадлежал.  
Потому что человек – не вещь. Он не может принадлежать кому-то.  
Принадлежать кому-то – значит не чувствовать ничего. Потому что ты вещь. А у вещей нет чувств.  
Хотя.. быть может, быть вещью - это удобно. У тебя есть четкое назначение. Тебя ценят, ухаживают за тобой. Ты нужен кому-то. Быть полезным – приятное чувство.  
Но что, если вещь станет не нужна? Если ее нельзя будет использовать по назначению.

Может быть, порой неплохо принадлежать кому-то… Ведь нет ничего отвратительнее, чем быть бесполезным. Беспомощным, жалким, ненужным .. Слабым.

Я всегда принадлежал кому-то.  
Потому что я был создан для конкретной цели. Нет ничего проще и приятнее, чем принадлежать кому-то.  
История повторяется, все те же лица, все те же события.  
Ты не можешь ничего потерять, потому что никогда ничего не имел.  
Каждый новый круг не приносит ни горя, ни радости. В чем смысл, если цель всегда одна. Как и один итог.  
Слезы невольно катятся по щеке, но в чем их смысл? Скоро знакомое лицо встретит тебя вновь. Может, так же как и обычно, тебя обнимут. Тепло улыбнутся. И скажут, как ты дорог для кого-то. 

Может быть, принадлежать кому-то - ужасно. Чем больше ты принадлежишь кому-то, тем сильнее затягиваются путы на твоих запястьях.  
Если ты никому не принадлежишь, то ты никогда не почувствуешь привязанности, зависимости, одиночества…Не оставляй меня позади.

\- Научи меня, что значит принадлежать кому-то?  
\- Расскажи мне, каково это, когда ты никому не принадлежишь?

Тонкие, холодные пальцы неуверенно касаются теплой и широкой ладони.  
\- Давай мы научимся принадлежать самим себе, для начала.  
\- И может после этого, мы ответим на вопросы друг друга.


End file.
